


Breath Of Life

by GraphiteHero



Series: Boys from Brooklyn [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asthmatic Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Illustrations, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sad, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteHero/pseuds/GraphiteHero
Summary: Steve is not coping well with the loss of his mother.





	Breath Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> As always: I make art first, then write stories for them.
> 
> I intended to draw something sweet. It turned into something more personal.

Drip...drip...drip...

 

Salty dots marked one of the few pictures that was left of her. Golden locks flowing around her face. Bright eyes, so vibrant still, despite the photograph in his hands being printed in black and white. So beautiful...

Lady of a higher rank. Her name with a meaning that suited her so well. She was the sun, the light in darkness, bringing him back to life over and over again. Her warmth embracing his fragile body, often doomed to be lost to yet another illness. But no. She was his saviour, his angel who brought him back from the everlasting balance between life and death.

 

Sarah.

How could he go on without her?

 

Puffy eyes blotched red, tear stains making his vision blurry, Steve rubbed both hands over his eyes and face. How could he go on without her? The living embodiment of life itself, perished by petty illness, taken from him. He was lost without her. Gone was the light to guide him through the darkest days. All alone, Steve began to cry harder. The tears rolling down his face dripped onto Sarah’s photograph in his hands.

His breath caught. Couldn’t breathe... He can’t breathe without her. Steve panicked. Is this it? Now that his mother is gone, will death take a hold of him, too? Perhaps it is for the best. What could a fragile man like him do for this world but to be a burden?

His lungs couldn’t breathe in the air around him. His vision, blurred by tears, darkened around the edges. Steve fell sideways on the bed he was sitting on. Life slipped away. Mama...

\-----

 

(Echoes)

"Stev...? Oh God... Steve? C... bck to me."

(Please)

 

\-----

Warmth enveloped his fragile body. Softness that caressed his skin and cushened his fragile bones. Was he lying on a bed of clouds? Is this -

Something stirred next him. He was not alone. Now that his senses steadily became clearer, the warmth around him became tanglible. The clouds turned into blankets and cushions. Arms surrounded his chest. A larger body was pressed against his side. Hair brushed his cheek. Next to his ear he heard soft sobbing. What, or who... what...?

Mama?

 

"Ste- Steve?" a whisper reached his left ear. "Steve. Oh God... I thought - I thought I had lost you."

Steve carefully pried open his eyes. A figure appeared in his line of vision. An angel, it must be. Only an angel could bring him back to life. Only a strong connection between entangled souls can save him. Only his mother would come for him. Only-

The angelic voice sounded deeper and breathier. This angel was not blond like his mother, but dark brown hair covered their head. Their face became more angular, masculine. And a set of stormy grey/blue eyes gazed back at him. "Bucky?"

"Stevie. It’s me. You came back to me. Steve, you - you came back." Bucky whimpered.

Steve squinted his eyes and pondered, his mind still fuzzy. "I don't understand. What happened?"

"You got an asthma attack. A real bad one, this time. I thought I lost you for good. I can’t -"

Now that consciousness fully hit him, the tough breathing and pain in his chest became all too clear. Careful of the dizziness that still clouded Steve’s head, Bucky attentively helped him to sit up. „Take deep breaths for me,“ Bucky mumbled from behind him. Arms still holding strong, one wrapped across his chest, across his heart. The other caressing through Steve’s hair. "Come on buddy, breathe with me."

 

 

They sat together on Steve’s bed with Bucky’s chest pressed against Steve’s back, breathing together the air that finally began to enter his lungs. Life surrounded him. It was in him, flowing through his veins, and through his heart. A heart filled with life and love. It made him realize something so significant. "You saved me." Steve’s croaked voice was barely audible. Tears filled his eyes anew.

"I love you, Stevie."

That’s the thing, isn’t it? It is what brought him back all this time, over and over again. From his birth to her death, motherly love had saved him. And what’s more... mutual love from this one person who he has cared about in equal measure revived him back to life.

"I love you too, Bucky. God knows I love you.."

A soft kiss touched his tear covered cheek. "As long as you are here with me, I am here with you. You don’t have to do this alone. Not as long as you will let me. ’Till the end of the line."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and Instagram as HeroicPinups! See you there? ♡


End file.
